Le jour où
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: ANNIVERSAIRE. Draco Malfoy est né aujourd'hui. Enfin, un 5 Juin. Si une date de naissance est symbolique, il est des moments dans une vie, qui comptent pour de bon. Chaque année, je vous propose un nouveau texte sur Draco, qui peut ou non être lié au précédent. Parfois, je respecterai le canon, d'autres non. Recueil. Publication annuelle.
1. 1) Où Narcissa aurait trompé le destin

**Note d'Introduction au Recueil :** J'ai réalisé hier qu'aujourd'hui serait l'anniversaire de Draco. L'an dernier, j'avais publié, à cette même occasion un long OS pensé, écrit, corrigé et posté dans la même journée (vous l'aviez eu en décalé sur Ffnet). J'avais envie de remettre le couvert cette année. Ce qui change c'est que j'envisage plutôt d'écrire des vignettes sur Draco, qui n'auraient pas toutes un lien entre elles. Du coup, je lance ce recueil, qui, vous l'aurez compris, sera édité une fois par an.

 **Note sur les deux premiers drabbles :** Cette année (2018), je vous propose deux vignettes qui se situent à 36 ans d'écart, et en les lisant, vous comprendrez que la première aurait pu influer sur le canon, et que la seconde, au contraire, diverge d'après le canon.

* * *

… **Où Narcissa aurait fait basculer le destin**

La jeune femme pressa le pas, ses talons claquant sur les dalles de marbre sombre. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se mit à courir une fois dans les escaliers. Un biberon dans une main, l'autre appuyée sur la rampe, elle songeait à son fils, un bambin d'à peine un an, qui pleurait sans doute encore. Comme beaucoup de jeunes mères, elle craignait de confondre un pleur de contrariété, avec un pleur d'alerte. Malgré les conseils précieux de sa propre mère, de celle de son époux, et la surveillance constante des elfes de maison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser pour son vulnérable fils.

/§/

Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la porte entrouverte, elle fut surprise d'entendre se mêler aux gazouillements du garçonnet, une basse voix d'homme. Celle-ci semblait vouloir apprendre à l'enfant son nom :

« Draco. . » Un son amusé de bébé répondit à l'homme. Narcissa, sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha. Elle avait déjà reconnu son époux, à son timbre grave et égal, mais sa présence dans la petite chambre aux murs clairs était rare. Il était debout, devant le berceau, duquel il venait de piocher leur fils. À la position de ses bras, elle devinait qu'il portait Draco, dont les balbutiements joyeux emplissaient la pièce.

/§/

Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. Lucius, s'il ne les exprimait pas clairement, avait des réserves à l'idée d'élever un enfant. Il n'avait comme seule référent en paternité, Abraxas, son propre géniteur, auquel il ne se sentait pas lié, et qui ne lui ressemblait que physiquement. Narcissa avait sous-entendu à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait confiance en lui, et qu'elle n'avait aucune réserve sur ses qualités pour être un bon père. Malgré cela, Lucius était froid, distant et retenait tout élan de tendresse ou d'intérêt pour le bambin.

/§/

Depuis la naissance de Draco, il n'avait jamais pris celui-ci dans ses bras de son propre gré. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était maladroit, quand, l'air de rien, Narcissa lui tendait l'enfant, prétextant une activité requérant ses deux mains. Au mieux, il caressait le front aux petites boucles cendrées et lui rendait le bébé dès qu'elle avait les mains vides. Avec le temps toutefois, il semblait gagner en aisance, et pas plus tard que la veille, il avait donné le biberon à Draco.

/§/

Soudain, Lucius fit face à la porte, son visage crispé en un rictus perplexe. Il berçait un peu sèchement son fils qui babillait, l'œil toujours curieux, cherchant une quelconque expression sur le visage sévère de son père. Elle se doutait que Lucius avait sentie sa présence, il lui avait toujours donné l'impression de discerner même les fantô ès quelques secondes à marcher, son fils dans les bras, il décida de reposer Draco dans son le petit se redressait, ses petites mains potelées farouchement accrochées aux barreaux pour s'aider à se lever, Lucius lui accorda sa pleine attention et cingla :

« Un Malfoy respecte toujours les décisions de ses aînés. »

/§/

Le sang de Narcissa ne fit qu'un tour et elle poussa le battant, se dirigeant droit vers le lit à barreaux après avoir fermé la porte. Lucius la scruta, sans mot dire. Draco, la reconnaissant, lâcha un cri enthousiaste et tendit les bras dans sa direction, retombant brusquement sur les fesses en riant. De sa petite voix frêle, un peu nasillarde, il haleta :

« Mama ! Mama ! ». Elle le saisit et le cala contre sa hanche. Il signifia immédiatement qu'il voulait l'embrasser en tendant la bouche de manière comique, et Narcissa, après un sourire bienveillant, le rapprocha de son visage. Suite au bruit sonore, elle rit en le félicitant :

« Merci mon cœur. »

/§/

Lucius se crispa et, un peu sèchement, énonça :

« N'en fais pas un sentimental. Ce n'est pas ce qui est attendu de l'héritier des Malfoy. » Narcissa ébouriffa les cheveux revêches du garçon. Sans quitter du regard les petits orbes gris, qui filaient d'elle à Lucius, elle répondit très calmement :

« Je ne laisserai jamais personne attendre autre chose de lui que d'être heureux. » Comme Lucius battait en retraite du côté de la seule issue possible, Narcissa insista :

« Tu m'as bien comprise, Lucius ? » Il soupira mais lui accorda, d'un timbre plus doux :

« Je te le promets »

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Je vous poste directement ce soir, l'autre OS écrit aujourd'hui. Qui n'est pas en lien avec celui-ci. Vous pouvez lire l'un et pas l'autre ou l'autre et pas l'un ou les deux.


	2. 2) Où Draco n'est plus Lucius

**Note d'Introduction :** Comme promis, deux textes pour entamer ce recueil, qui, je l'espère, sera toujours actif dans dix ans.

* * *

… **Où Draco n'est plus Lucius**

 _1er Septembre 2017,_

 _King's Cross_

Draco sentait dans sa main, celle, un peu tremblante, de son fils, sagement immobile, attendant d'être autorisé à monter dans le train. Pour la première rentrée scolaire de Scorpius, Astoria avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient en avance, souhaitant le rassurer le plus possible. De nature discrète et très réservé, Scorpius ce contenta de saluer poliment les amis et connaissances de ses parents. Il était inquiet de ne connaître aucun enfant de son âge. De leur entourage proche, il n'y avait que sa tante Daphné, et Grégory, le meilleur ami de son père, qui avaient eu des enfants, tous plus âgés que lui. Sa cousine, Teodora, était préfète à Poufsouffle, mais il ne pensait pas être réparti dans cette maison. Même s'il affirmait le contraire, son père serait rassuré de le savoir à serpentard. Sa mère, de son côté, lui avait conseillé de se montrer tel qu'il était lorsqu'il passerait l'épreuve devant lui révéler son affiliation. Elle-même venait de Serdaigle. Il se sentait proche des valeurs de cette maison. Mais parfois, de par sa timidité et son esprit rêveur, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

/§/

Un groupe bruyant, à quelque distance de leurs trois silhouettes en relief, animait une portion du quai. Plusieurs enfants, d'âges différents, piaillaient joyeusement, tandis que leurs parents, d'humeur joviale échangeaient des saluts et des nouvelles. Ses propres parents ne les avaient pas encore remarqués et parlaient de Mamie Narcissa, qui était désolée de ne pas avoir pu les accompagner. Soudain, l'un des adultes, un grand homme roux qu'il avait trouvé sympathique, se figea dans une expression sérieuse en les apercevant. Scorpius, apeuré par ce changement de comportement, serra plus fort la main de son père. Draco leva la tête et reconnut Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter bien sûr. Poliment, il inclina la tête. Il ne les avait pas croisé depuis des années. Ils avaient un peu vieilli, Weasley pris un peu de poids, Potter, quelques cheveux blancs, les femmes, quelques rides, mais personne n'aurait pu les ignorer, tant, dans leur comportement, ils étaient restés les mêmes. Draco songea à son propre premier jour d'école, et à tous ceux qui avaient suivi. La guerre défila dans sa tête sous tous ses aspects. Divers sentiments s'emparèrent de lui, bons, comme mauvais. Il ne trouva à nouveau le calme, que lorsque Astoria se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle frotta son bras d'un geste apaisant et lui-même s'accrocha à la fine main de Scorpius.

/§/

Le garçon demanda à voix basse :

« Qui est-ce ? » Il regardait toujours l'attroupement de Potter-Weasley qui n'avait pas bougé, mais s'était désintéressé d'eux. » Astoria, bien que n'en laissant rien paraître, se tendit. Draco la connaissait bien, et, comprenait sa réaction. Il avait toujours été très animé lorsqu'il s'agissait du survivant et de ses deux amis. Il prit un souffle profond, qu'il expira lentement par le nez.

« C'est Harry Potter. L'homme brun. Avec le garçon qui lui ressemble. L'autre, c'est Ronald Weasley. Et la femme qui s'accroche à son bras, Hermione Granger. Ils étaient à l'école avec moi. » Étonné d'apprendre que son père avait été à l'école avec le célèbre Harry Potter, il demanda :

« Pourquoi il ne ressemble pas aux photos de lui dans la Gazette ? » Astoria intervint :

« Parce que la Gazette n'a plus le droit de faire de nouvelles photos de lui depuis que la guerre est finie, mon chéri. Il doit bien protéger ses enfants. » Scorpius, loin d'être naïf, hocha la tête, mesurant ces propos. Il continua :

« Vous n'étiez pas amis ? » Il s'adressait à ses deux parents cette fois. Astoria secoua la tête.

« J'étais un peu plus jeune. J'ai connu un peu la jolie femme rousse, Ginny. Elle n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi. Je l'ai toujours trouvée très courageuse. » Draco la laissa dire. Avec le temps, et en mesurant ses propres erreurs, il devait bien reconnaître qu'Astoria avait raison. Pour Ginny Potter, mais ça ne valait pas que pour elle.

/§/

Un pulsion soudaine le poussa à s'éloigner du quai de quelques pas. Ils avaient encore quelques minutes avant que le sifflet ne retentisse. Astoria, demanda, inquiète :

« Il manque quelque chose ? C'est la chouette ! Ah non ! Elle est là... » Elle posa la cage dans laquelle dormait un petit hibou gris clair, sur la grosse malle de son fils, mais Draco lui fit signe de rester où elle était.

« Je dois juste révéler un secret à Scorpius pour l'école. » Sa femme le regarda avec intensité et il lui sourit.

« Promis, je ne lui avouerai pas comment nous sont attribuées nos maisons. » Rassurée par cette touche d'humour si rare chez l'austère serpentard, elle les laissa prendre de la distance. Scorpius, un peu intrigué par cette annonce, observait le visage impénétrable de son père. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux réfugiés dans une alcôve du mur de briques, Draco le fit s'asseoir.

/§/

Il prit quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots.

« Toi et moi sommes très différents. Et j'aimerais, si c'est possible, que tu ne prennes pas exemple sur moi. Je n'ai pas été un élève modèle, et je ne te parle pas des notes. Grand-Père Malfoy m'aurait sévèrement puni si j'avais ramené des Trolls pour mes devoirs. Mais il est une chose que je regrette qu'il ne m'ait pas apprise. » Scorpius était tout yeux et oreilles.

« J'aimerais que tu ne laisses jamais personne te dicter qui tu dois être. Tu devras bien sûr obéir à tes professeurs, respecter le règlement, ces choses qui sont nécessaires pour que tout le monde s'entende. Mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que la seule vie qu'on peut mener est celle que je mène. J'ai fait de mauvais choix quand j'avais ton âge. Mon premier mauvais choix, je l'ai fait dans ce train, le jour de ma première rentrée, en choisissant de me moquer d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Ce faux-pas, je l'ai payé pendant de nombreuses années. Et qui sait, je suis peut être passé à côté d'une précieuse amitié. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux que tu sois sincère en toutes circonstances. Si ton instinct te pousse à te lier d'amitié avec une personne, fais le. Qui que soit cette personne, et même si tu penses que j'en serai mécontent. Tu ne dois jamais prendre ma parole comme commandement. »

/§/

Comme le garçon détournait son regard de lui et regardait les autres enfants, un peu apeuré, Draco demanda :

« C'est d'accord ? » Scorpius grimaça et demanda :

« Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Si les gens que je trouve sympathique ou avec qui j'aimerais être ami me repoussent ? » Draco sentit en lui remonter un sentiment ancien de rejet qui le brûlait parfois encore. Il força un sourire.

« Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs de jugement. Il y a aussi des gens qui ne sont pas faits pour s' tous les cas, ne leur en veux pas, et s'ils ont bon cœur, il verront que tu en as un aussi. » Scorpius se leva d'un seul coup en entendant le sifflet du train retentir. Draco l'entraîna jusque là où attendait toujours Astoria, légèrement angoissée. Elle leur sourit, et reçut son fils qui la serra dans ses bras.

« Eh bien, j'espère que papa ne t'as pas fait peur. » Scorpius, adressant un regard complice à son père, affirma :

« Au contraire maman, je me sens plus fort que jamais. » Draco posa sa main sur sa tête et souffla :

« Allez. Tu vas le rater. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ta valise ?

-Non papa. Je devrais y arriver. » Draco et Astoria l'observèrent tirer la malle à roulettes jusqu'au wagon le plus proche, et la tirer en grimpant les marches. Le hibou s'éveilla au brusque mouvement, mais reconnaissant son maître, s'ébroua avant de se rendormir. Scorpius disparut un instant, avant de reparaître, deux fenêtres plus loin. Il réussit, avec l'aide d'un élève plus âgé, à hisser ses effets jusqu'au porte-bagages. Puis,assis contre la vitre, il fit de grand coucous à ses deux parents, qui les lui rendirent.

/§/

Petit à petit, les portes se fermèrent, et la fumée, s'épaississant alors que le train démarrait, envahit davantage les quais. Dans cette semi-obscurité, Draco sentit une profonde sensation de liberté le porter. Il venait de se détacher définitivement de l'aura ténébreuse de son père. La présence d'Astoria à ses côtés, lui parut exacerbée. Il pouvait sentir la peau de ses doigts contre sa paume, et ses cheveux, qui dans un souffle lui caressaient le visage. Les bruissements de sa robe grise éveillaient en lui la fougue d'une jeunesse qu'il croyait avoir quittée et la perspective d'être père à nouveau ne lui semblait plus absurde. Comme ils n'apercevaient déjà plus Scorpius, en route pour un avenir brillant, Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Astoria. Son visage était si près du sien, elle s'en étonna à cause de la foule qui les entourait. Les yeux brillants, la voix un peu rauque, il lui souffla :

« Tu m'as fait comprendre tellement de choses. » Elle ne lui fit pas l'affront de ne pas comprendre et passa ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre elle. Il posa son menton pointu sur sa chevelure d'ébène et caressa son dos pour la garder plus proche encore de lui, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Rendez-vous l'année prochaine ! D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
